2006 Major League Baseball season
In 2006, the Major League Baseball season ended with the National League's St. Louis Cardinals winning the World Series with the lowest regular season victory total in history. The American League continued its domination at the All-Star Game by winning its fourth straight game; the A.L. has won nine of the last ten contests (the 2002 game was a tie). Individual achievements included Barry Bonds who, despite questions surrounding his alleged steroid use and involvement in the BALCO scandal, surpassed Babe Ruth for second place on the career home runs list. Regular Season final standings Postseason *World Series Champion - St. Louis Cardinals *Postseason - October 3 to October 27 Click on any series score to link to that series' page. Higher seed had home field advantage during Division Series and League Championship Series. The American League champion had home field advantage during the World Series as a result of the AL victory in the 2006 All-Star Game. *Postseason MVPs **World Series MVP - David Eckstein **ALCS MVP - Plácido Polanco **NLCS MVP - Jeff Suppan All-Star Game *All-Star Game, July 11 at PNC Park - American League, 3-2; Michael Young, MVP **Century 21 Home Run Derby, July 10 - Ryan Howard, Philadelphia Phillies Awards *Gold Glove Awards: **AL: Kenny Rogers (P), Iván Rodríguez ©, Mark Teixeira (1B), Mark Grudzielanek (2B), Eric Chavez (3B), Derek Jeter (SS), Torii Hunter (OF), Ichiro Suzuki (OF), Vernon Wells (OF) **NL: Greg Maddux (P), Brad Ausmus ©, Albert Pujols (1B), Orlando Hudson (2B), Scott Rolen (3B), Omar Vizquel (SS), Carlos Beltrán (OF), Mike Cameron (OF), Andruw Jones (OF) Statistical leaders |} Milestones Home Runs The following players reached major home run milestones in 2006: Barry Bonds' countdown to 715 * May 21 — reached 714 career homers, tying Babe Ruth for second all time * May 28 — reached 715 career homers, passing Ruth for second all time 400 career homers * Mike Piazza — April 26 * Carlos Delgado — August 22 300 career homers * Jeromy Burnitz — April 4 * Moisés Alou — April 13 * Reggie Sanders — June 10 (also joining the 300-300 club) * Steve Finley — June 14 (also joining the 300-300 club) 200 career homers * Jeff Conine — April 16 * Magglio Ordóñez — April 29 * Eric Chavez — May 2 * Jermaine Dye — May 14 * Carlos Lee — May 24 * Phil Nevin — June 19 * Lance Berkman — June 21 * Carl Everett — June 21 * Nomar Garciaparra — June 25 * David Ortiz — June 29 * Alfonso Soriano — August 13 * Bobby Abreu — August 22 * Carlos Beltrán — August 26 Entry into the top 500 * Trot Nixon on April 5 with his 126th career homer * Jason Varitek on June 13 with his 126th career homer * Vernon Wells on June 14 with his 126th career homer * Aubrey Huff on July 1 with his 126th career homer * Raúl Ibáñez on July 15 with his 126th career homer * Mark Teixeira on August 19 with his 127th career homer See also 2006 in baseball Category:Major League Baseball seasons Category:2006